This application is based on Patent Application No. 11-252285 (1999) filed Sep. 6, 1999 in Japan, the content of which is incorporated hereinto by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scanning apparatus which scans a function device and a medium relative to each other to have the function device execute a predetermined function and which enables a predetermined mounting or dismounting operation associated with the function device. More specifically, the invention relates to a scanning apparatus, such as a printer, which uses as a print head the function device for applying a print agent to a print medium and which enables the print head or a print agent supply means for the print head to be removably mounted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Scanning apparatuses of this kind, for example, such printing apparatuses as ink jet printers, each have a member such as a front cover that can be opened for access to the interior of the apparatus to allow for replenishing the print agent (replacing the ink tanks) when the print agent or ink runs out or for changing between a color print head and a monochrome print head when switching between color printing and monochrome printing. The apparatus also has means for detecting the open state of the front cover and, while the front cover open state is detected, is set to enable the replacement of the print head.
In the apparatus using such means, the above-described setting is made simply in response to the opening state of the front cover. Hence, when the cover is opened though there is no need to open or replace the head in some modes of the apparatus, or when the cover is opened for other purposes not accompanied by the head replacement, the above setting may be made, which is not necessary, giving rise to a problem of operability and operation efficiency.
An object of the present invention is to provide a scanning apparatus with an excellent operability and operation efficiency which properly controls, according to the state of the apparatus, predetermined settings of the apparatus while the front cover is open.
In a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a scanning apparatus for scanning a function device and a medium relative to each other to have the function device execute a predetermined function, comprising:
a cover member for opening and closing an interior of the apparatus;
means for detecting an open/closed state of the cover member;
means for making a setting to enable a predetermined mounting and dismounting operation associated with the function device; and
means for permitting the setting to enable the predetermined mounting and dismounting operation when the cover member is detected to be opened while the apparatus is in a predetermined function execution standby state.
In a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a control method of a scanning apparatus having a carriage for detachably mounting a function device for executing a predetermined function and means for scanning the carriage along a main scanning direction, the scanning apparatus making the function device mounted on the carriage to execute the predetermined function during the main scanning of the carriage, the method comprising the steps of:
making a setting to enable a predetermined mounting and dismounting operation associated with the function device;
detecting an open/closed state of a cover member provided with the apparatus, the cover member being disposed to cover a predetermined space including a position at which the predetermined mounting and dismounting operation of the function device mounted on the carriage is enabled; and
permitting the setting to enable the predetermined mounting and dismounting operation when the cover member is detected to be opened while the apparatus is in a standby state of the predetermined function execution by the function device.
In a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a printing apparatus having a carriage for detachably mounting a unit for executing a predetermined function and means for scanning the carriage along a main scanning direction, in a state that a print head for executing a printing function is mounted on the carriage as the unit, the apparatus making the print head to execute the printing function during the main scanning of the carriage, and the apparatus comprising:
a cover for opening and closing an interior of the apparatus, the cover being disposed to cover a predetermined space including a replacement position for replacing the unit mounted on the carriage, and the replacement position being in an area in which the carriage is scanned by the scanning means;
means for judging a state of the apparatus;
means for detecting a state of the cover; and
means for controlling to scan the carriage to the replacement position by the scanning means or not according to the judgment result by the judging means, when a detection that the cover is displaced from a closed state to an open state is made based on the detection result by the detecting means.
In a fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a control method of a printing apparatus having a carriage for detachably mounting a unit for executing a predetermined function and means for scanning the carriage along a main scanning direction, in a state that a print head for executing a printing function is mounted on the carriage as the unit, the apparatus making the print head execute the printing function during the main scanning of the carriage, and the method comprising the steps of:
detecting an open/closed state of a cover provided with the apparatus, the cover being disposed to cover a predetermined space including a replacement position for replacing the unit mounted on the carriage, and the replacement position being in an area in which the carriage is scanned by the scanning means;
judging a state of the apparatus; and
controlling the scanning of the carriage by the scanning means when the cover is displaced from a closed state to an open state, and controlling to scan the carriage to the replacement position by the scanning means or not according to the state of the apparatus.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description of embodiments thereof taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.